


And all around me, I saw your face

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: :), Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Pre Relationship, This doesnt fit with my usual canon lol, deleted scene from a fic I’m working on, it didn’t fit the story but I like it so :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Vinyl saves Volume out in Zone Two
Relationships: Vinyl & Volume (Fabulous Killjoys), Vinyl/Volume (Fabulous Killjoys)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	And all around me, I saw your face

They pick him up, first, in the middle of the wasteland that is East Zone Two. He’s taken off his shirt and jacket to escape the heat, at the cost of burning his back and chest, peeled and blistering by the time they find him, huddled against the trunk of a tree too undernourished to even prop him up. His hair might once have been purple, gelled spikes crushed and crumpled to the side of his head as he swayed back and forth, trying to just _keep going_ , trying to make it to the next little patch of settled land. 

He was twenty miles off-course, headed for nothing but the edge of the universe. 

Vinyl saw him first, put a hand on Vaya’s shoulder to tell them to stop the fucking car, and was outta the backseat before Vaya had even hit the brakes. He did that with every person, coyote, corpse on the side of the road, back then, hoping one of them would be his missing sibling. It never was, and this time was no different, but he scooped the dazed stranger out of the sand and dragged him back to the car, silently _daring_ the others to ask why.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
